Fathers Reloaded
by FrostyFingers
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Fathers. Don't think you have to read that before reading this one. Have fun!


AN: Hey, guys! This is to everyone who wanted it! I kept getting requests for this, so here it is! I'd like to dedicate this one to my wonderful friend Chiara / Megakia.

Fathers 2.0

"Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad!" He heard his son yell.

"Basement, Tony!" He yelled back.

The door burst open and the young Italian ran down the stairs, tripping and almost falling down.

"Careful, Tony." Gibbs told him. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Dad!" The young man was out of breath, which worried the ex-marine a little.

"You sick?" He asked, placing a hand against his son's forehead.

"What? No. No, I'm fine, just ran in here, you know?" Tony told him. "I gotta tell you something!" He said, getting all excited again.

Relieved that his son was alright, Gibbs turned back to his boat. "What do you wanna tell me? You almost got yourself killed on the way down."

"You're gonna be a grandpa." Tony just said.

Gibbs whirled around, facing his son again. "What did you just say?

"You're gonna be a grandpa. Debbie's pregnant!"

The smile on the ex-marine's face couldn't be bigger. "She's pregnant? You're gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah." Tony's smile looked similar."

Gibbs went over to him and drew him into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Tony." He said, placing a kiss against his temple. "My little boy's gonna be a daddy, huh?"

"I guess so." Tony chuckled. "Still can't believe it. I hope I won't screw this up. I don't want to become like him."

"You won't. You're better than him. Your kid's gonna adore you."

"I know the kid's gonna adore _you_, Dad."

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

When the big day had finally come, the young Italian had almost freaked out. He had been at work when the call had come. Gibbs had told him he'd give him a ride and the others had carpooled.

"Calm down, Tony." Gibbs said, seeing that his son was close to hyperventilating.

"Can't you go any faster? We need to get there!"

"Didn't think I'd ever hear you say that." The ex-marine chuckled. "We're almost there."

They ran into the hospital and Tony went to the front desk. "Deborah DiNozzo. I need to see her. Now!"

"Are you a relative?"

"She's giving birth to my baby!" Tony yelled at her.

"Daddy's a little antsy, huh?" She smiled. "Follow me."

The young man glanced at his father. "Go ahead. I'll be right here."

When the rest of the team arrived, they all settled down in the waiting room. Hours and hours later, they saw a familiar person walking towards them, a bundle in his arms.

"Oh my god! The baby!" Abby shrieked, jumping up and down.

They all gathered around Tony, smiling at the little baby. "Come on, Tony, shoot!" McGee said.

The Italian chuckled. "Guys, meet JJ DiNozzo, my son." He grinned.

"He's sooo cute! Can I hold him?" The Goth asked.

"Sure." Tony carefully placed the little boy in her arms.

"What does JJ stand for?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Jacob Jethro." Tony answered, smiling shyly.

Gibbs looked at his son, pride shining brightly in his eyes. The he hugged his boy hard. Pulling him tightly against his chest. "Thank you." He whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

"No, Dad. Thank you." Tony answered, squeezing his father for a moment.

When they pulled away, both men had tears in their eyes.

"Now gimme that grandson of mine." The senior agent said and everyone laughed. Abby placed the little boy, she had already fallen in love with, in her boss' waiting arms. The baby snuggled against him as if he already knew that this was his grandpa. Gibbs stroked over the boy's cheek. "Hey there, kiddo." He said softly.

"He's gorgeous, Tony." Abby went to her friend and hugged him, squeezing the air from his lungs.

But the Italian just chuckled. "I know."

"He's gonna be a ladies' man." McGee said.

"Oh, yeah!" Tony agreed.

"I hope he has better manners that his father." Ziva said, elbowing her friend's side.

"S'nice of you, Zee-vah." Tony teased back.

Everyone had had their turn in holding Jacob, well, everyone but McGee.

"Come on, Timmy, it's nice, you'll see." Abby encouraged.

"Uh... I'm not sure... I don't wanna hurt him." The young agent stammered.

Tony just placed the baby in his arms. "There you go. Just remember, Tim. You drop him and I'll kill you." The look on McGee's face was price less and Tony laughed. "I'm kidding ya, Probie. You're doing fine."

Just then the baby started to cry. "What did I do?"

The Italian took the crying boy from him. "Nothing. He just wants Mommy, I guess. Right, little one? I bet Mommy's already waiting. I'll be right back, guy." He told the team.

"Bye, Baby DiNozzo." Abby said, placing a kiss on the little head.

They watched as Tony and Jacob made their way back to the hospital room.

"He is good at this. I would have never thought that." The mossad officer said.

"Yeah. I was shocked when he got married, but having a baby doesn't sound like the Tony I know."

"Leave him alone, Tim." Abby said punching his shoulder.

"He is in love, Timothy. And he is definitely old enough for his own family." Ducky told him.

"I think it's cute. Right, Gibbs?"

"Uhu." The ex-marine grunted.

A few minutes later they watched a grinning senior field agent walking back to them. "Both are fast asleep." He said, looking exhausted.

"You look like you could need some sleep, too."

Tony nodded. "Thanks for coming, guys."

"I can't wait until you bring Baby DiNozzo home!" Abby said excitedly. "Are you gonna bring him into work, too? Oh, pretty please!"

Everyone laughed.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

6 years later

"Jacob, we're not discussing this. You're not going over to your friends'. I told you to clean your room for the past week and you didn't. End of story."

"You're so mean! You always do that! I can never go and play!" The little boy shouted.

"Lower your voice. And I warned you that you wouldn't be able to go and play with your friends, if you don't clean up. Twice." Tony answered, his patience slowly slipping.

"It's his birthday!" Jacob yelled. "You're so stupid!"

"Now, watch it, Jacob." The Italian warned.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Okay, that's it. You're grounded for two weeks. You're gonna clean up that room now. And there won't be any play dates for a while. No TV and if your room isn't cleaned by today, you're going to bed early."

The little boy was so mad. "I hate you! I wish you had died instead of Mommy!" He yelled and ran away, into his room.

"Jacob!" Tony yelled after him. The words had hurt him deeply. He missed his wife, who had died of cancer almost a year ago. And he too wished to trade places with her. He was no good with kids.

An hour later, the Italian went to his son's room, determined to talk about things. He knocked and then went inside. It was like a déjà vu when he saw the empty room.

"Jake? Jake!" He searched the whole place, already panicking. When he couldn't find his son anywhere, he took his cell and dialed a number he knew by heart.

NCISNCISNCISNCIS

Gibbs was working on his boat, when he heard his front door open and shut. Then his basement door opened. The ex-marine was caught off-guard, when he saw his grandson coming down the stairs, tears on his cheeks.

"Jake! What's wrong?" Gibbs asked, walking towards the stairs and picking the little boy up. "Are you alright?" Jacob sniffed and shook his head. "Where's your dad?" The kid made a face and Gibbs suspected that he knew what was wrong. He went over to his workbench and sat his grandson down. "Tell me what happened." He said, brushing some tears away.

"He-He's so mean!" The kid complained. "He didn't let me go to my friends' birthday party! And then he grounded me for two weeks!" Jacob cried.

The ex-marine nodded. "But I don't think he did that because he felt like it. What did you do?"

"I forgot to clean up."

"Forgot?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "And that place is still a mess? Jake, it's been like that for weeks."

"I would've done it! But he's so mean." He said again. "I can't go to the birthday party and I'm grounded. 2 weeks without play dates and TV and I have to go to bed early!"

"Just because of your room?"

"Well..."

"Jake."

"I might've called him stupid a couple of times..." The kid mumbled.

"Do you think it's alright to lose your patience like that, just because you don't get what you want?" Gibbs asked sternly. The little boy shook his head. His lips trembled and new tears made their way down his cheeks. The ex-marine pulled him into an embrace, placing a kiss against the side of his head. "It's alright. He won't be mad. Your daddy's gonna be relieved to see you're alright. I'm sure he's worried. You can't just run away."

"He- he won't- won't want me anymore." He sobbed.

"That's not true. He loves you very much. That won't ever change." Gibbs told him.

"I- I... said that I hated him and that I wished he had died instead of Mom." A loud sob escaped his lips.

The ex-marine stroke through the soft brown hair. The boy was really a spitting image of Tony. "That was really bad of you, Jake, but -"

"I know!"

"_But_ he really loves you. He'll forgive you. Don't worry, little one." Gibbs soothed and then his cell rang. He still had an arm protectively wrapped around his grandson, when he answered it. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Dad!" He heard his son shout. "He's gone! Jake's gone! We had a fight, he ran, I can't find him! We need to put a BOLO on him!"

"Uhu."

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Uhu."

"Jake. Is. Missing!"

"Uhu."

There was a short pause. "He's with you, isn't he?"

"Uhu."

Tony released a deep sigh. "Thank god. I'll be right there."

"Uhu." The ex-marine said again and then hung up, smiling a little.

"He'll be mad." His grandson said after a while of silence.

"No, he won't."

"But I said I hated him."

"He'll get over it." Gibbs assured him.

"I'm a bad person."

"Nah. You were just a little emotional." He pulled back and kissed the kid's forehead. "I'm sure he'll barge in here any second."

Just as he'd finished that sentence, his son came through the door, looking totally distraught.

"Jake!"

"Dad!" Gibbs placed the boy on the floor and watched him running towards his father.

Tony dropped to his knees, evolving his son in a big hug. "God, Jake, you scared me." He confessed.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy! I don't hate you and I don't want you to be dead!" The kid wailed.

"I know. It's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're alright. Don't ever do this to me again."

"I won't, Daddy."

Tony placed several kisses on his son's head and cheeks. "I love you, Bambino."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

Gibbs smiled at his two boys. "Pulse returning to normal?"

"Getting there." His son answered, smiling back. Then he stood up, taking his little boy with him, wincing at the pain in his knees. "Thanks for taking care of him, Dad."

"Are you kidding me? He's my grandson." Gibbs frowned at him.

Tony sat Jake back on the workbench, placing another kiss on his forehead and wiping the tears away. He felt his dad's hand on the back of his neck.

"Déjà vu, huh?"

"You could say that. Still sorry about that, Dad." The Italian answered.

Jacob looked at them in amazement. "You ran away?"

"He did." Gibbs answered.

"Why?"

"Didn't wanna clean up." Tony winced. It was part of the story.

"You, too?"

"Oh, yeah. And then he got hit by a car."

"What?"

"It wasn't bad." Tony said, which earned him a slap to the back of his head. "Ow! What?"

"You could've died. That's bad enough." The ex-marine replied. "And that one time he ran all the way to Ducky's." Gibbs said.

"A second time? And Ducky's? That's like really far away!"

"Yeah. Your dad really had me worried." They decided not to tell the story about the third time.

"Why did you run that time?"

"He was jealous." Gibbs told him.

"Was not!"

"He was." Gibbs said, looking at his grandson.

"Dad!" Tony whined.

"But Daddy, why were you jealous? Grandpa loves you." Jacob said.

"See? Even your son knows that, you knucklehead."

"I was a kid, for god's sake!"

Gibbs and Jake laughed at his behavior. "You staying for dinner?"

"Pizza?" Tony and Jake asked in unison.

"You two are bad."

The Italian picked up his son and placed a kiss in his hair. Jake stretched his arms and pulled his grandpa towards them. Then he placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. The three of them hugged for a moment, just enjoying the closeness.

A grumble made them look up. The two older man looked at each other and then at the boy. "I'm hungry." He whined.

"Then let's get some food into you, buddy." Gibbs said, ruffling his grandson's hair.

"Not the hair, Granddaddeo!" Jake shrieked.

"Granddaddeo? Where did ya get that from?"

"Dunno. Wanted to call you Grumps, you know grumpy grandpa? Dad wouldn't let me." The kid teased.

"Grumpy, huh? I'll show you grumpy." The ex-marine took the boy from his son's arms and put him over his shoulder, tickling his sides.

"Ahhh! Stop, please, stop!" Jacob giggled and squirmed.

They went up the stairs and Gibbs threw the boy on the sofa. The kid sighed in relief and the ex-marine chuckled. Then his grandson wrapped his arms around Gibbs' waist.

"I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you, too, squirt."

"Muuuushy." Tony said as he walked into the living room.

"You shut up. What about the pizza?"

"One pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese pizza is on its way." He answered, sitting down on the sofa as well.

Jake climbed on his father's lap and then pulled his grandpa down on the couch, too, leaning parts of his body against the older man.

"We should go camping." Gibbs said.

"Camping?" Both DiNozzo's asked. The big one incredulous and the little one with a big grin on his face.

"Daaad, I hate camping!" Tony exclaimed.

"What do you think, buddy?" The ex-marine asked his grandson.

"Sounds good. Come on, Daddy! Just us three." Jake said, sticking out his bottom lip.

The Italian chuckled. "Just the three of us? Ah, well, alright."

"Yaaay!" The little boy hugged his dad and his grandpa.

A camping trip was one of the things Tony really hated to do, but the pure look of happiness on his son's face made him agree. And his dad seemed happy about spending some quality time with them, too. Maybe camping wouldn't be that bad. He could only hope.

AN: Reviews are most welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
